Attending Ouran Isnt that weird?
by Wirecandy
Summary: Me and Baileypuppylover go to Ouran, and we meet some strange people... Hold on, what's a host club? Slight Co-write with Bailey. Wish us luck, promise me, we will need it.


**Ideas, IDEAAASSSSSS.**

**This was mostly made because I am bored.**

**Bailey will help me**

**Also, I suppose this could be considered 'Au or 'warped' seeing as I made both me and Bailey go to the same school, despite being in different states. AMERICA!**

My head leaned on my arm as I listened to the teacher. My eyes were closing slowly, but surely, so I knew I was falling asleep. Trying to keep myself awake, I glanced to my right, were Sabrina was sitting, and drawing. Sabrina seemed unaware of the world around her, as she drew on a piece of blank paper, and hummed a little tune. Only stopping when her large glasses slid off her face and on the paper. Giving a small growl, she placed them back on her nose, and continued to draw, but now an irritated expression on her face.

Removing my head from my arm, I gave a small smile and tapped Sabrina on her left shoulder, the one that was facing a wall. Her head immediately perked up, and she glanced to the right, hitting me with her long hair in the process. I gagged as some strands got caught in my mouth, and she winced. She looked over to me, now glaring, knowing that I had tapped her shoulder. "Stop it," She whispered, glaring. I gave a small frown, as she went back to her drawing.

She always has to ruin my fun.

Giving a sigh, I rubbed my temples, then repeatedly blinked my eyes, hoping to drive away my sleepiness. It worked a bit, and I turned my attention to Ms. Jefferson, slightly curious of what she was saying.

"...There are many high schools to choose from. But the one I most recommend is Ouran Private High school in Japan. While it is mostly used for rich students, some students have been able to attend for their academic achievements," Ms. Jefferson gave a smile as she continued talking, and pointed a finger at a picture of a large high school. It made many boys make faces, and girls to raise eyebrows.

"It looks gay!" A faint male voice cried from the back, causing many people to snicker, and one girl to comment on how he will never be able to enter. Ms. Jefferson made a face.

"While it might look 'gay', you should remember, this is one the most elite schools in the world, so I expect you treat it with respect!" She snapped irritably. I don't blame her, its the end of the year, she gets permission to act like a jerk to us. After all, We've been doing the same thing to her all year, at least, in my book she gets permission. Slightly peaking my interests, I poked Sabrina. Who in turn, made a whining noise. I poked her again, and she made the noise a second time. Finally I slapped her arm, now fully annoyed.

"What~?" She asked in her childish voice, grabbing her arm. I pointed to the teacher.

"Listen," I whispered, annoyed. She grumbled a response, but complied and looked over to the teacher. Ms. Jefferson looked exhausted as she kept talking about Ouran.

"...Ouran was kind enough to send applications here in America, and I have some in the front, please raise your hands if you would like one," Jefferson took a large stack of papers off her desk, just as about 10 kids hands raised up. Including mine, and by force, Sabrina's. The teacher, spotting us both, handed us the papers, and smiled lightly. Sabrina scowled as I let her hand flop back to the desk.

"Why do you want to sign up? It will probably be full of rich snobs," She muttered, continuing to draw her picture. I smiled lightly.

"Hey, I'm smart, your smart, its a perfect opportunity," I smiled, nudging her shoulder, making her whine again.

"Stop~!" She said again in her childish voice. "Your mean~!" She pouted now, and tried to ignore me, but I poked her forehead. She growled lightly, and I smirked, poking her again, but I missed and somehow poked her in the eye. "SON A BITCH!" She yelled, standing up. Almost the classroom turned to us, and I tried, in vain, to shut her up. She kept cussing, however.

"POKING ME IN THE EYE! I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" She stood up from the chair, and was now yelling while scolding me. Ms. Jefferson was walking towards the class phone, probably going to call the office.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry!" I pleaded, raising my hands as though it could protect me. She glared, but one eye had tears in them. She growled a low growl and moved closer to my face. Closing my eyes, I waited for my punishment. I felt pain in my arm, and quickly grabbed my arm, eyes now open. Sabrina huffed, and turned the other way, now facing the wall. The teacher glanced over to us, but placed the phone down, no longer going to call the office, and the classes eyes were on us.

"Uh.." I didn't know what to say. Luckily I didn't have to say anything, as the bell rung, and everyone started packing up their things and leave. I let out a small sigh of relief and turned towards Sabrina, who was still pouting at the wall. "Hey, I'm sorry..," I placed a hand on her shoulder, only making her glare at my hand. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"I'll buy you a muffin, if that will make you accept my friendship again," Her eyes lit up a bit at the word muffin, and I smiled. "C'mon, we got to go." I stood up and pushed my chair in, waiting for her to stand. She did, and smiled faintly, before scowling again.

"I'm only accepting your friendship for the muffin! Got it?" She asked in a prissy type of voice, not making eye contact with me. I chuckled.

"As long as you stay my friend!" She smiled now, and grabbed my arm.

"C'mon, what are we waiting for then? We have to go home!" She started dragging me out of the classroom. I sighed, but smiled anyway. She was always like this, changing her personality and voice, she does it on purpose though. She says _'That its fun when people think lowly of you, and then you surprise them when you show them your intelligence.' _

Well, if you can't impress them with your intelligence, baffle them with your bullshit.

-_Time skip; Late at home-_

I sat on my bed, a clipboard in hand as I finished the Ouran registration sheet. My family was being loud downstairs, all fighting over something, that I didn't care to know about at that moment. Letting out a large yawn, I rubbed my eyes, alerting my dog that sat on the floor. Reaching down, I petted her, and she wagged her tail happily. I smiled fondly, and retracted my hand. She looked at me confused.

"What?" I asked, she tilted her head.

"Don't look at me like that," She stood up.

"Sit down!" She walked closer to my bed

"No!" She jumped on the bed

"DOWN!" She laid down and fell asleep.

"..Goddamn it." I sighed, but I didn't care anymore. I opened my bedroom door, turned off the light, placed the clipboard on the shelf, and fell asleep. NO longer caring about the world around me.

**BWAHHH**

**baby Bio:**

**Name: Xiomara Walker** _Only first name is real._

**Nicknames: Wirecandy, Candy, Xio**

**Age: 14**

**Birthday: February 14** _Not real birthday_

**Gender: Female**

**Hair: Dark brown strait hair that reaches shoulders, sometimes pulled into a ponytail**

**Eye Color: Deep brown**

**Extra: Has glasses, but wears contacts most of the time.**

_Name: Sabrina Ross_

_Age:__ 14_

_Nicknames: Bailey, Ina, England._

_Birthday: February 2_Not real birthday, but we are in the same month, and she is older.

_Gender: Female _

_Hair: Dark brown curly hair that reaches mid-back. Usually pulled into a pigtail._

_Eye color: Dark brown, but likes to wear contacts_

_Extra: Has large glasses_

**Short chapters suck, deal with it. c:**


End file.
